


Ten

by ChildishSadism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, POV, Porn Without Plot, Sex, bashing jean because fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like I didn't want to end up with the hot bartender at my favorite bar. I did. I'm not gonna say that he is fine as hell, but he is fine as hell. Ordering a dick glass may had been the best thing I ever did. </p>
<p>PWP. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing pov. 
> 
> There will be sex, and my grammar will probably be shitty. The end.

I hate telling people that I'm gay.

Why you must be asking? Is it the homophobia? The hate? The weird looks? The special way they start treating you? How people suddenly end a joke when they remember it has the word gay, fag, queer, homo in it? No, it's actually none of that. That shit I can deal with it, that is the easy part. Once you realize you like sucking dick like you liked sucking on your mom's tits, all of that shit is the easy part unless you are a butthurt loser with no resilience or a shut in.

No, the reason why I hate telling people that I'm gay is the fact that they always ask fucking stupid questions and start to walk around me like I'm made out of glass. Does it hurt when you have anal sex? No dipshit, it does not, anal sex is not supposed to hurt, if it does then you are doing it wrong. How can you take something so big? How do you even know if I'm taking a dick up my ass? You think anal is necessary for a gay relationship? No you asshole, and even if I wanted to get my ass fucked then just imagine the time you had to struggle taking a shit for ten minutes. If that shit can come out, something the same size or bigger can go in. Is it really that hard to have common sense for five minutes? Oh, and don't get me started on the whole, you don't look gay at all bullshit.

People slap a label on my forehead right away. Bang, you are homo, that means some of these stereotypes must apply to you. I honestly do not care about that, I'm part German and people already thinks I'm some kind of organized dick that jerks off to the idea of having nice rules and a fast car. Stereotypes don't bother me, talk all you want about how you think I'm probably gonna die from AIDS, I honestly don't care, but it's annoying when YOU try to talk to me about it. Like the fact that since I like the D, then that means I'm obviously, by default, more feminine than other men. This is what pisses me off. Mind you, I don't give two shits if people think I'm girly, I honestly could care less, I sometimes wish I had a vagina just because it looks like it would be fun, and boobs, boobs are always fun. But that is not the point, the point is that I still have a dick attached to me, I still know how to use said dick, I still lack boobs and I still lack a second hole on my crotch, so I would be very grateful if you would stop thinking that just because I like cock, that it means that somehow I have turned into a futa.

Dick girls are fun though.

But again, that is not the point. The point that I'm trying to make is that I just happen to be a dude that likes dicks instead of vaginas, that's it. That's all, there is no big guidelines that I have to follow because I'm gay, there is none of that. None of it. Some assholes follow stereotypes to fit into the gay community but I don't, which is why I am not part of the shitty gay community. I just like to give blowjobs as much as I like getting one. I just like feeling a dude behind me or in front of me. That's fucking it, that's all. And if I like getting my ass rammed until I can't walk, then I honestly don't regret it because it feels fucking amazing.

Why am I thinking all of this over right now? Well, everything was going great tonight. My sister, Mikasa picked me up at eight at the college and drove us to one of my favorite piano bars. We were meeting some friends there and Connie had the genius idea to invite mother fucking Jean. Like, who does that? Who in their right mind thinks, you know what would be great? To invite the biggest jackass that we know. Yeah, that sounds fucking fantastic, ten out of ten. Vote for Connie.

As it turns out Connie invited Jean because he wanted Marco to come over, who the hell is Marco? Who knows! I only saw him once before but apparently he gets along with everyone else so whatever, it's like the kid is invisible. I never noticed him before. I wouldn't forget freckles like that, is the reason why I never forget Ymir or Christa. Who in our friends group has freckles? Ymir, who is dating Ymir? Christa. Easy shit to remember. I'm terrible with names.

Everything was going great like I was saying. Until Jean let his touchy, crush feelings slip out. He has a crush on my sister. I am not territorial over my sister, I don't have a sister complex, but I'm not gonna lie and tell everyone that I want her near Jean. I don't. He's an asshole. Plus she is the one with the brother complex so that helps out a lot. But Jean has this whole alpha male idea going on in his head, in which he believes he has to jerk me around in order to prove his superiority, it also doesn't help that he thinks we are dating because I'm too much of an asshole to tell him that she's my sister. It helps that we don't look alike, well, race wise you know? Everything else with looks we are kinda the spitting image of each other. Mikasa insisted that I should let my hair grow long because according to her I looked hotter like that, so now my hair cut is similar to hers except it is longer. We both have dark hair, black as shit. We both looked like vampires wanna be during winter, except I would tan during summer and she would turn into a lobster. And we were both the same height. She weight more than me and has broader shoulders though, how? I don't know. She has black eyes and mine are golden, and that's it. The whole deal is that if it wasn't because of the fact that we are a different race, I'm pretty sure everyone would think siblings right away.

Anyhow, Jean and his stupid alpha male bullshit annoys the living crap out of me and today he is no different. He is constantly trying to hit on my sister and my sister looks like she is about to go lesbian if it means getting rid of him. Do it Mikasa, we would go to gay pride parades together, hahaha, no, I hate gay pride parades. But I would still go if Mikasa wanted to go. Since his attempts fail miserably, his next move is to turn his attention towards me, because that's what alpha wanna be males do. If hitting on the girlfriend doesn't work, then make the boyfriend look like a pussy so she realizes how much of a better man you are.

What a fucking loser.

He tries to get me to do shots, and I usually don't turn down free shots, but this is Jean we are talking about. I would rather go sit next to horse shit and eat rotten food right next to it than drink with him. I would rather have Annie knock me out five times in a row and then sit on my face than do shots with him. Now, this is how the cat got out of the bag, because he is such a genius and his insults are always so freaking brilliant, I couldn't resist.

"What are you gay?"

I usually ignore shit like this, because yes, it obviously means I am homosexual if I don't like taking shots with an asshole. It obviously means I like choking on dicks because I don't wanna accept your 'challenge'. At this point I'm just annoyed and I feel Mikasa tensing up and narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah." I answer as I take a sip of my bloody Mary, fancy as shit. Nah, Mikasa got it and she didn't like it so I am drinking it now.

I don't even turn and I know his expression must be confused as hell.

"What?" I can feel my braincells dying just by being at the same table as this ass.

"I said yeah, I am." I turn to look at him and I'm already bored with this conversation.

"Wait, wait, what?" Jean is shocked and is looking at us with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He looks at Mikasa and then at me and then his confusion grows.

"Mikasa is secretly a man." I say before the wheels in his head turn. Mikasa slaps my arm at that but smiles and chuckles. She is leaning against me like a lazy fuck but I don't care because I have the wall right next to me for extra support.

Everyone looks amused, specially Ymir. I think the major thing we share is our mutual hatred towards Jean. I can dig it. I'm okay with that relationship.

"Eren is my brother Jean. We are not dating." Mikasa just has to be the nice one and I sigh because I was having fun thinking that Jean was thinking, that Mikasa was indeed a dude.

This is how I started to mentally monologue. Jean is one of those people, the ones I was talking about. He just has the biggest, stupidest grin on his face and so he starts to throw up bullshit out of his mouth. I know that he is doing it to make me feel uncomfortable, I know he is doing it to annoy me. All of this is obvious, specially when he gets into the whole gay sex conversation. But I stay calm because five years of anger management classes do wonders, otherwise I'm sure I would be breaking his nose by now. Plus I don't wanna get kicked out of this bar, I like it, I don't want to get banned, for several reasons.

I start spacing out because why the hell not, it's better than listening to this guy. Freckles dude ended up changing the topic and I'm grateful for that, so maybe I'll remember his name next time. I look around and people are having fun, some of them have ordered those big buckets of alcohol while others are drinking to get free big ass glasses. I want one of those, I'm getting one. But for now I stick to finishing this bloody mary, I'm a masochist, I can't waste alcohol.

I wasn't joking when I said I really like this piano bar. It is fucking amazing. The stage is not too far away from us and there are five people playing different instruments with two pianos opposite of each other. They request songs and then they do a jazz spin off, wanna listen to shitty Katy Perry in jazz version? Sure, why the fuck not, it sounds amazing. No really, I actually like Katy Perry, I can't help it. All of her songs are so catchy, I had Californian girls stuck in my head for three months straight. I think that is the closest to feeling like a gay man stuck in a shitty series as I had gotten. I'm looking at you Glee.

The atmosphere is amazing, great music, they have a dress code, awesome drinks and their prices are not really that cheap. Which means that you have all the shitty people crowding other bars while this one has its own crowd that so far I haven't had any problems with. This wasn't a bar that you came in just to get just drunk, you came here to enjoy drinking, not get slammed like the trashy people that probably listen to Ke$ha.

The girl on the piano starts singing tainted love and I relax. She has a great voice and the attitude to pull it off. I could come to this bar every day, but the entry is not really cheap. I was about to close my eyes and go into my own world when Mikasa tugs on my arm. I look at her and she is motioning towards the door with an amused smile on her face. I know that smile, it's her look at what I'm seeing and you aren't yet smile. I turn towards the direction she's motioning and suddenly, I feel like getting shots.

There is another reason why I like coming here and he is walking in. Levi is his name and he is one of the many bartenders that work here. I'm not gonna lie and say that the guy isn't my biggest wet dream, but he is my biggest wet dream. As in, really, I keep dreaming of him and it has gotten pretty embarrassing. But I have a thing for guys with dark hair, narcissistic much uh? I dunno why either. Black hair is just my thing, specially when it looks as soft as his, and he has this hipster haircut that I think would only fit him and no one else. I like guys with hair, semi-long hair, or long hair. I don't care. I just don't like short hair on guys, maybe because I have a thing for hair. I used to play with Mikasa's hair all the time until I started to think about how weird it was, now I only do it when she asks me to.

No but really, this guy is fine as hell, and is a ten out of ten in my radar. In all possible ways. Which is why I'm scared shitless to talk to him. You just don't talk to a ten out of a ten, you have to measure your territory, you have to predict and come up with a scenario that would be perfect in your head, because you cannot mess up talking to a ten out of a ten. Because you want that damn ten, you want it so fucking bad.

Mikasa likes to tease me about it, the bitch. She always has Levi be our bartender after he clocks in. He is one of those that makes the drinks and also delivers them to the people, not just stands behind the bar at all times. I'm pretty sure that's great for him because he gets tips and a full bartender paycheck.

Aaaaand Mikasa is doing it now. She waves to our old waitress and tells her how she wants Levi to be our server now. She gives her a tip and then turns to look at me with this fucking smile on her face that makes me wanna hug her forever but also shove her off a bridge.

"Uh? Why are we changing waiters? I thought she was pretty good?" Shut up Jean.

"Cuz Eren's boyfriend just clocked in..." Ymir grins like the fucking Cheshire cat. "He has a thing for angry midgets that look like they jumped out from a boys band from the 90's"

Holy shit thanks you dick, I don't talk about your damn twelve year old looking girlfriend. Is she even supposed to be drinking?

"Ymir, I swear. I will choke you with a dildo." My ten out of ten will not be insulted in my presence, that's a code thing. You just don't do that man.

She only grins more.

"Maybe today he'll be brave enough to get his number." Connie is grinning too and I swear to god I wish Armin was here because he would be my only ally right now.

"Lame, I didn't take you for that much of a pussy Jaeger." Holy shit why are you still talking, why are you still at our table. Horses are supposed to stay outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Aren't you the one that stuttered like a bitch when you first met my sister?" At least I didn't stutter. That's just lame. Well I do, from time to time, but that's because life is bullshit.

"Ahahaha, I wish I could pun-"

"Oh, it's you guys again." Levi is here.

Holy shit he is here, and I'm not ready. I got distracted talking to Jean. Fuck. What am I going to say now? I have no clue. I'm pretty sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights because Mikasa is snickering behind her hand and Connie is holding back a laugh. Assholes.

"Hey Levi." Mikasa is the first one to give him a small smile and Levi just nods his head in return. Can I just stare at him the whole night, please? All he has to do is stand there, just right there and I'll tip him my whole bank account. All of it, not questions asked.

"Are you guys getting any drinks?" He is holding a tray and looking around us and when he looks at me, I swear to God it feels like I just got high off of his stare. What did that shitty vampire said? My own personal brand of cocaine or some bullshit like that. I don't know, I fell asleep during those movies, but shit. Fuck man, I just really like him.

I feel so lame.

The orders are going around and now is my turn. He looks at me again and I look at him again and I can only think ten miles per second but then I remember I wanted one of those fancy glass drinks. Right, that's what I want to order. I'll stay it now, any second...yeah...any second now.

"I want one of those fancy glass dicks..." Holy shit diarrhea out of my mouth. "I mean drinks!" Shot me. Lay me to sleep and let me die.

He only looks at me with that amused look in his eyes and eyebrows but the rest of his face looks as emotionless as ever.

"And what color?"

There is colors? Fuck, abort. Why the fuck didn't anybody tell me that.

"Rainbow." Mikasa adds in, trying not to laugh. She is holding back really well.

"Alright, so a fancy glass dick, rainbow color for Eren. I'll be back in a few." Say my name again please. I think I jizzed a little bit just by hearing my name out of his mouth and holy shit he knows my name! Well, that makes sense, we kinda live here during the weekends and Mikasa always asks him to be our waiter. Oh well.

"You can close your mouth now Eren." Shut up Sasha, go back to stuffing your mouth with low budget nachos.

Mikasa is laughing now, hiding her face against my shoulder while I sulk in my seat. Could I please just talk to my inhumanly hot crush without looking like a dumbass? Is that too much to ask?

"Mikasa kill me, please." I bury my face on my hands.

"Are you kidding? This is my number one source of amusement during the weekends." Burn the witch.

"You are a dickhole. Like a stinky one too."

"You could always JUST talk to him, you know? Like actually go and talk to him. I'm pretty sure he's gay too, and I mean he does remember your name?"

Mikasa is too nice, she likes to give me hope when there is none. I think that's the only reason why I haven't just jumped off a building out of embarrassment. But how do you simply talk to the guy you like? No one knows, not one has cracked this code. NOT ONE! No guy knows how to talk to the girl they like, no girl knows how to talk to the guy they like. It's like this weird, sadistic destiny we all share. It sucks and I hate it. But what else can I do? I mean, I've been thinking about how to talk to this guy for the past three months. Three months. I could have learned a new language in those three months. But instead I thinking about how to approach...this...this fine specimen of a dude.

"I'm back." My cocaine is back.

"Uh, two shots of vodka, one jagerbomb, vodka and coke...A candy crush, and the fancy dick." He smirks and looks at me, putting my drink down in front of me. He laves after that and I miss him already.

I look at my drink and take a sip. My eyes go wide right away because holy shit this is strong. I figured it was gonna be a girly drink but no, this thing probably has everclear and bacardi 151. Like, I want to get drunk but not that drunk. More like tipsy but I'm sure if I finish this whole thing I'm going to be dizzy the whole time.

Whatever, my future wife made it so I drink it.

Connie and Sasha take the shots while Jean drinks the Jagerbomb, ironic. Ymir is the one that has the vodka with coke, while Marco and Christa are still finishing their first drink. Mikasa has the candy crush, which taste just like jolly rangers. She makes me take a sip because for her, this is the best drink she has ever had in her life.

I drink my drink like a man. By not tasting it. Gulp it down Eren, gulp it down. It is a terrible idea, but if I taste it too much then I don't feel like drinking it, just like when you take shots you just don't keep the damn alcohol in your mouth, you swallow that shit and hope it never rubs against your tongue.

Half way through my drink I know I'm getting slammed. The glass is tall for a reason, it is easily the size of my arm. I keep drinking it though, not giving a crap because I don't care at this point. I'm not really the type that changes when I'm drunk but I relax a lot. I keep drinking and finish my damn glass like a man. I even growl and Mikasa reminds me that I'm not a caveman anymore, that we are on winter break and that shit can wait for the next semester.

I'll be a fucking caveman if I want to be one. I can be whatever I want! But right now I really need to take a piss, because gulping down all of that alcohol has its down fall. I think at some point I fall on top of Mikasa and she pats my head before helping me around her so I can go to the bathroom. I can walk, I really can, but I have to look down the whole time. I feel light headed and everything moves kinda slow, but not really. The lights are a bit too bright and the music is bouncing around in my head but not in a bad way, I like it.

I go to the bathroom and there is a guy there talking and monitoring the bathrooms. He pretty much helps you out if you are drunk, and even gives you paper towels to dry your hands. He has hand sanitizer laid down for you, mints, condoms, even two nice bottles of cologne. Anything to make you keep looking sharp. Have I mentioned that I love this place?

There is only stalls in this bathroom though, so I clumsy get to one before doing my business. I think at some point I lean back against the door, still holding my dick even though I'm done. I close my eyes, the walls around me muffling the music in the stage but I could still hear it. They are playing some 80's rock now, and it sounds amazing. I wanna go back and listen but I'm too comfortable. At some point I zip my pants up and walk out before heading over to the sinks. There is someone next to me but I'm still looking down trying to stay still and not fall. I start washing my hands when a familiar voice reaches me.

"Did you enjoy your glass dick?" I look up at and Levi is standing right next to me, washing his hands and looking at me. Oh right, he is talking to me. I gotta answer, right? The drink, right, it was delicious and made with love, I'm sure. But instead of saying anything I can feel myself smiling and leaning in. No, no, stop it Eren. Don't do what you are about to do, but my brain decides that it wants to shit on me and I can tell I'm fucked when I feel my lips pressing against Levi's.

I close my eyes at some point and holy shit this is awesome. No, really, I really like his lips. They are fucking nice and a bit rough but I don't care, they are nice and his skin feels nice. What I'm questioning though, is how the hell do I have the time to think about all of this because I was sure that by now I should have gotten punched in the face. But nothing happens, in fact I feel a hand holding onto my shirt and pulling me closer. I keep my eyes closed and then I feel a tongue pressing against my lips, I let it in and it's cold against my warm mouth. The alcohol makes you hot. He is fucking amazing at kissing because his tongue is pushing against mines, and rubbing against the roof of my mouth before he presses in and tilts his head, his nose right next to mines as he continues to kiss me. He moves his head along with his tongue and I do the same, I suck on his tongue like is the best fucking present I have ever gotten.

I hear him snapping his fingers at some point and moving his hand, but I keep my eyes closed and then I'm being pushed against the wall. He is still holding onto my shirt, not letting me break the kiss until I couldn't hold back anymore. I tilt my head back, breathing through my mouth, my eyes half lidded as I stare down at him. I can feel my hair sticking to my face and neck and he is smirking and I give a crocked smile in return.

I want to blow him.

And I think I say it out loud, because his eyes go wide before narrowing in a way that I'm sure made me weak on the knees. He grabs my arm and takes me to one of the stalls and I notice that the bathroom babysitter is gone, maybe that's who he was snapping at before. I end up in a different stall, and I'm like, this is kinda gross but then I remember the bathroom babysitter keeps this bathrooms clean and smelling fresh and if Levi is comfortable enough to do this shit here then who am I to deny this. Like, I still think I'm dreaming, I'm pretty sure a lot of my dreams were like this because I never really expected Levi to be this open about this, even less kiss me back, and even less let me get on my knees in front of him while he leans back against the door.

I'm sure I'm dreaming, I am not this damn lucky but even if it's a dream my ten is standing right in front of me and I really do wanna blow him. I don't even let him undo his own belt. I wanna do that shit myself. I yank on the damn leather and then unzip his pants faster that anything I have ever done in my life. He wears boxer briefs and my wet dream gets a thousand times hotter because I love that shit on other men. I pull them down and his semi-hard cock slips out. I stare at it and notice how nicely trimmed he is. The skin is still pale like the rest of his body but his cock has a nice shade of red to it, I like it. I like it a lot.

It was a burning need, the fact that I wanted to taste him. I like making out with cocks though, so the first think I do is kiss the head, pressing my lips against the skin and letting my tongue slip out to rub against the slit. I hear him hiss and that only makes me want to do more. I don't take his dick in my mouth right away, no, hell no. I want to taste the whole thing. I run my tongue against the length, under the head and then near the base, I end up sucking on one of his balls. I kiss the foreskin and pull on it with my lips before pushing it back with my mouth. I take him in then. Just the tip of his cock, just enough for me to get my tongue coated with his flavor. It is slightly salty but there is a clean taste to it, is hard to describe but I enjoy it far too much.

I end up looking up at him, the way he is biting down on the corner of his bottom lip to keep quiet and how his brows are furrowing together. He is reaching for me and one of his hands is soon buried in my hair and I shudder. Yeah, I want him to pull on my hair, but I turn my attention back to my current focus. The skin in between my thumb and index finger end ups holding onto the base of his cock, and my fingers spread wide open on his hip. I move my head then, I start to fuck my mouth raw with his dick, no need for more teasing, I want him to cum in my mouth. I can feel my hard cock against my pants and I arch a little bit, just to get some friction from my pants and underwear. I moan against his cock, and start bobbling my head back and forth. I let his cock slip on top of my tongue, and down my throat. I can feel the head rubbing against the roof of my mouth but it's not enough again. I want his whole taste to coat my mouth. I move my head so his cock rub against my cheek, and I open my mouth wider. Letting his cock fuck the sides of my mouth, right and then left. I'm sure my jaw is going to hurt after this but I don't care.

I pull back at some point to lick and kiss the sides of his length, looking up at him as he gently tugs on my hair. I know he wants to fuck my mouth again and I simply comply. I take him back in my mouth except this time I do the fun shit, I deep throat him like if I was born for this shit. I take his whole dick in my mouth, feeling as it goes down and fills me up. I can feel myself drooling just a bit. My lips almost touch the end of his dick where my hand is resting and only then do I pull back slowly, sucking on his cock as I do so. I feel pre-cum in my mouth and I can't help but smile. I start fucking my mouth again, this time taking his whole dick in before sucking it off in my way out. I find a nice pace, and my eyes close again. At some point my nose end ups buried against his nicely trimmed hair and I lightly sniff it because it smells clean and that's too fucking nice.

I'm not sure how long I stay on my knees like this, in front of him and painfully hard. But I keep sucking on his dick, I keep worshiping the shit out of it because it fits so nicely against my mouth. The taste is just right and the way he slowly starts to thrust his hips tells me that he is close, that he can't wait for me, and I let him. I hold onto his legs and it's like he knows without me telling him anything. He holds onto my head with both of his hands and starts to fuck my mouth. I relax my mouth and keep it open for him, making it easy for him to fuck it as much as he likes. He moves his hips and his balls at some point hit against my chin and I want him to sit on my chest and rub his cock all over my face while I suck on his balls but for now I'm happy with this.

When he cums he bites on his bottom lip and I pull my head back, just enough so the head is still inside and I catch all of his cum in my mouth and not in my throat. I didn't want to choke. The taste is nice, obviously he doesn't eat shit and eats his fruits because I can see myself eating this whenever he wants me to. I swallow little by little and then I lick what's left on his cock, sucking on the head one last time before kissing it. I look up at him while my lips are still pressing against his cock and his hands are still holding onto my head.

He is looking down at me with his eyes still dark. He is panting quietly and watching what I'm doing, his hands are now rubbing on my neck and his fingers and gently touching my ears. He looks hot like this, he looks hot always but he looks hotter like this, looking down at me while his cock his still against my face. Before I know whats going on though he is making me get on my feet and I'm the one against the door now. My back is facing him and he is pulling on my pants until they are off. O-oh, okay, we are doing this. He makes me lift one of my legs and pulls on my pants until one of the legs is off, and I'm so glad I didn't wear skinny jeans like I was thinking.

He grabs on my dick and slowly pumps the shaft and I can hear myself moaning. I'm kinda of a screamer to be honest, I can't have quiet sex and I think he realizes this because one of his hands is quickly shoving the end of my shirt inside my mouth for me to bite and to muffle the noises. But fuck, his hands are everywhere. He moves his hands from my cock to my hips, rubbing the skin and just feeling it, then he moves to my waist, holding tightly onto it and forcing me to move back. I fumble a bit with my pants still around one of my ankles but I move like he wants me to, my ass now sticking out while the rest of my body is leaning against the door. The hands move to my sides and then my nipples. He pinches them both with both hands and then moves his hands down my stomach just to hold onto my hips again. He is enjoying what he sees and I'm glad because fuck, I want him to like me as much as I like him.

Levi is perverted as fuck though because he moves his hands to my ass next and just spreads open my asscheeks as if he had done this a thousand times before, his thumbs are near my opening and I can feel the fingers pressing against it and I'm glad I'm super gay and been known for a while, because I keep that shit clean. I like to finger fuck myself too much not to keep my own ass in top shape, it's something I'm proud of. He pushes his thumbs inside and I moan against my shirt, my knees tremble and I shiver. No matter how many times I fuck myself, I always enjoy the way my assring stretches. It is the most difficult part to get over and the one that can hurt but I love how it feels. My asshole twitches and I relax, letting him push his thumbs inside of me. He stops at some point and I feel something wet against my ass, lube. Yes, nice. And then his thumbs are back where they belong, pushing further and further inside.

"Fuck, your ass is so nice, can I really fuck it?"

Like you need to ask, Ten.

"Fuck yes, you can fuck it all you want. Just wear a condom." Don't be a fool, protect your tool.

"Got it."

He goes back to spreading my asshole with his thumbs, rubbing the inner walls while still holding tightly onto my asscheeks. He keeps them spread, watching as his thumbs go inside my ass. Shit, does he knows how to stretch a hole though because little by little he is pushing his thumbs apart, spreading my ass as the bottom skin of his thumbs rub against my assring. I keep moaning against my shirt, my eyes staring down at the floor before I slowly start to thrust my hips against his fingers. I want more, I'm a greedy slut, what can I say. I like a dick in my ass and I like a dick fucking my ass, and I really wanted Levi's dick in my ass right now.

But he takes his time, spreading my ass, enjoying it while I feel my cock dripping wet. At some point he starts to kiss my back and then he pulls his hands back and gently slaps my ass, nudging my legs to spread open.

"Your ass is twitching, I can fucking see inside of it. Fucking hungry for more, so damn shameless." He hisses against my ear and I feel myself moaning quietly. I can hear him ripping a condom open and then the head of his cock is pressing against my asshole. It is stretched and nice now, wanting more and I fucking really need it now.

"Push it in yourself." He says and I can hear him smirking. I glance back and he is holding his cock in place, near my ass and I look at him and I'm sure I look needy as fuck because he rubs on my ass again, and then my lower back, waiting for me. Like he had to tell me twice anyways. I lean back and bend over further as I push his cock inside of me. My moans are shaking and my legs are trembling. My mind is gone, it left me and I'm done thinking about anything. The way it feels as he fills me up is enough to want to make me cum but I want him to fuck me, I want him to fuck my asshole until is sore. I can't cum yet.

Levi is still rubbing my ass and lower back, massaging the skin before holding onto my hips and I know whats coming and I'm not gonna lie when I said I was thrilled. He pulled back slowly and then pushed in just as slow, testing how well I was taking it and I was taking it like a fucking whore in pornos because my ass was swallowing his cock like a wet pussy would. He tested it out once and twice before holding tightly onto my hips and then he started to move. It was brutal, his thrusts were quick and hard, filling me whole with each thrust as he held onto my hips and at some point one of his hands moved to hold onto my hair, pulling on it like if he knew I would love it and I did. I moaned against my shirt again.

By now I was bending over but my arms were stretched, holding onto the top of the door. I started to use this to my advantage to thrust my hips and move along with his pace. I was going fucking insane, no, I was ready to pass out and reach the clouds. My head was feeling light, my whole body was feeling light. My cock was twitching and dripping pre-cum and I didn't even had to hold it or stroke it because Levi was fucking my ass so well, it was all I needed. My body was start to move like a rag doll and Levi spanked my ass to force me to control myself. I couldn't though, not when this was feeling like this. The way his cock was stretching my ass was too good, the way it was filling me up and how he kept fucking it just in the right angle was making it impossible for me to take a hold of myself. And holy shit, just the way it felt to be stretched by him like this, I could sit on his cock and jerk off forever. It was all I was ever going to need in my life. I could hear myself moaning against my shirt, biting hard on it as he kept pulling on the back of my hair while holding my hips with his other hand.

Levi was groaning and moaning behind me as well, and his hips were slapping against my asscheeks. I was really going to break, fuck, I was going to pass out on the floor after this. My head was tilting back and I knew what was coming, I could feel it. He pushed inside of me one last time and it was all it took. My dick twitched as I came, a nice white ribbon landed near my feet before my dick started to drip more cum. He kept fucking me and as he pushed in more cum came out, until my cock was dry and soft. He kept going though and I let him, I let him fuck my ass until he was leaning on my back, his face near my neck. Pulling me in closer, biting on me until I ended up on the floor with my ass in the air as he fucked me on his knees. I could care less. I was gone again. My mind was blank for real this time and all I could do was feel, feel as he kept fucking me, feel as he bit and sucked on my skin. He was talking tome at some point, but I couldn't hear his words.

He came and buried himself as deep inside me as he could. We stayed like that for a while. He pulled back first, getting rid of the condom first. He pulled up his pants and put his dick back in his underwear before helping me up. He made me clean against the stall again and helped me fix my pants. His own were still unzipped but he didn't seem to care. He finished fixing me up first before zipping up his own pants. He let me lean on him as he made it to the sink and I washed my hands, my face, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess but some water did the trick. Levi was pretty much doing the same, washing his face, and hands all the way to his elbows. Once I was all cleaned up, as much as I could be I turned to look at him and he did the same. The same smirk was still on his lips and he leaned in to kiss me first, his hands found their way in my back pockets and he squeezed my ass as he kissed me.

Levi pulled back and I kinda whined because I didn't want him to leave but then he grabbed my arm and used his permanent marker to write something on my hand.

"Call me, Eren..." He chuckled and I was like, gone. "Gotta go back to work now." and then he was really gone. He yelled at someone named Erd to come in and it was the bathroom babysitter.

He came in and looked at me before whistling and grinning.

"I thought you were straight."

Wait, what? Come again?

I must have looked confused as hell because he just laughed and patted my back.

"Yeah, we all did. You always come in with that cute girl, so we figured you guys were together. Levi couldn't even make a move cuz he thought he had no chance since you were not into dicks."

Well, fuck me side ways. No really, do it.

I'm a fucking moron.

But I'm a happy moron right now. Hell, I'm the happiest moron in the planet. I look down at the number on my hand and feel a grin starting to grow on my face, probably adding to that image. But, who the fuck cares? I got my fucking ten.

* * *


End file.
